


Break II

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Ansem pays yet another visit to his boyfriend at work.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Hayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Break II

Hayner enjoyed when days were slow; calm. Today however was  **_incredibly_ ** slow. He continued cleaning the same eight tables every five minutes. A customer or two would drop by every hour or so, to Hayner's excitement. The blonde talked a mile a minute from the moment the customer sat down to when they left. 

Hayner's boss, Scrooge McDuck, tells the teen to finally take a break to which he doesn't deny. Just as Hayner sat down, he saw a familiar body strutting towards him. His heart skipped a beat when the man sat across from him. 

"Looks like you've seen a ghost," he teased, leaning in to examine Hayner's flushed face. "I just didn't expect to see you is all!" Ansem chuckled, nudging the teen from underneath the table with his boot. "Looks like  _ someone  _ did expect me," he teased more as the teen's hardon pressed against his leather boot. 

Hayner cursed under his breath, grabbing the man's ankle, hunger in his eyes. "I got twenty five minutes left in my break, one extremely painful boner, and  **zero** patience for your taunting bullshit." 

Ansem's eyes narrowed, matching Hayner's sexual hungry. "Ooh, I love your dirty talk." The Heartless moved from the chair to underneath the table in a flash. Hayner watched those sexual amber eyes stare up at him as Ansem slowly unzipped his pants with only his teeth. Using his teeth again, Ansem pulled down the blonde's underwear. Hayner's penis sprung from his pants, slapping against the Heartless's dark skin. 

Smirking, Ansem nuzzled the hot, twitching, length. Hayner bit his lip, watching this nymph tease his aching sex. "Ansem," he groaned, already growing impatient. The Heartless tempted fate, slowly dragging his tongue up and along the pulsating vein. Hayner bit down on his tongue, swallowing a moan. He grabbed a handful of silver hair, he'd grown tired of the continuous teasing. Forcing his length down the warm, wanton throat caused them both to moan.

Hayner was standing now, the chair he once sat in knocked over while he grips the table for support. He had no shame in burying the Heartless' face in his pubic hair, Ansem got aroused at the musk from his lover. He felt his eyes roll back as his throat was mercilessly assaulted. Ansem gripped the blonde's thighs, digging his nails into the soft flesh. 

One last powerful thrust sent waves of semen shooting down Ansem's throat. Convulsing, Hayner slowly removed himself from his lover's lips, falling limp. Ansem took a moment to recover, "You could've broken me, so rough." Hayner fixed himself as he laughed nervously, "Yeah sorry…" Ansem stood smiling at the blonde, "I like it rough, don't apologize." Hayner sighs, hugging his lovers waist, "Don't say stuff like that...you make me wanna do it again…" 


End file.
